Many types of applications make use of a presentation mode or full-screen mode to present audiovisual data or video data or the like. For example, a slide show presentation, a picture display application and a movie player application may be set to enter a presentation mode in which a full-screen or a substantial portion of a full-screen of a computer display is utilized to present audiovisual data, video data, slide show data or the like.
Various types of unanticipated information are sometimes presented to the user without the user requesting the information at the time. For example, a screensaver application may present one or more images to a display after a specified time of computer nonuse or user inaction, or a message, such as a text message, may be presented or displayed by an instant messaging application.
It is often the case that a user does not wish a full-screen mode presentation to be interrupted or disrupted by such unanticipated information or images. However, users may not recognize that such unanticipated information or images may interrupt their presentation, or a user may not be aware of all applications that may generate such interruptions. Further, the user may not wish to be burdened with preventing or disabling such interrupting actions to their full-screen presentations each time they use the full-screen mode.